Of Snow Days and Hot Chocolate
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: It's a Julian and Logan's first snow day as a coupe, and Julian is determined to make it amazing. Pure fluff. As in so fluffy you'll get a cavity.


"Logan! Wake up! Dammit, you lazy ass, wake up!" Julian said excitedly, trying to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

It was early winter, a week or so after Logan and Julian had finally gotten their acts together and started going out. Ever since then, they were so sickeningly sweet to each other Derek swore he was going to get cavities.

Logan swatted at his boyfriend with a tired groan. "Shut up and let me sleep."

"Lo, wake up and look outside your window. Please? For me?" Julian asked, still grinning eagerly.

The blonde prefect sighed and stretched. "I'm up. Now calm down before you hurt yourself-or worse, me." He muttered irritably, rolling out of bed.

Julian handed him a large coffee and walked over to the window, gesturing at the outdoors with a huge grin that rivaled that of a two year old. "See?"

Logan cast the brunette a bemused look. "You worry me sometimes." He said, then turned and stared out the window. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"It's snowing! Look! Don't you see?" the normally snarky actor was bouncing in place, pointing at the white blanket of snow covering the school.

"It's Ohio, Jules. It snows all the time."

"Yes, but this is the first snow since a major event."

"And what event would that be…?"

"It's the first snow since we started dating! And you know what that means!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my bitchy primadonna boyfriend?"

"I just love the snow; you should know that by now."

"I do, it's just that your attitude right now could rival the Tweedles."

Julian sent him a mock glare at that then pushed him wordlessly to the closet. "Get dressed."

Logan spun around and pulled Julian in for a quick kiss. "Help me?" he asked, gazing deeply into the other boys eyes.

Julian pretended to agree, then shook his head. "No. Now hurry!"

Logan simply shook his head in disbelief as his unnaturally hyper boyfriend left the room. With a wary sigh, he rapidly got dressed.

When he got downstairs, Julian was leaning against the door, waiting for him. His pockets were bulging slightly with unknown objects, and he was still grinning, except his grin had transformed into his usual Cheshire Cat grin.

"Come on, let's go!" Julian said, grabbing the prefect's gloved hand and all but dragging him into the cold Ohio outdoors.

Once outside, they could see that the snow wasn't too deep.-yet, at least, as it appeared to be falling pretty thickly still. Logan glanced around the white wonderland, resting his eyes on the multitude of boys playing out in the snow, mostly in Windsor's general direction. Before he could get a good look, though, he was pulled by his boyfriend around to the back of the ornate house, where there were far fewer boys.

Julian finally let go of Logan's hand, turning to face him. His face was slightly red from the cold, but his excitement appeared to have grown, if that was even possible.

Before long, they had managed to build a rather impressive snowman, much to Logan's amusement and Julian's delight. As Julian put the finishing touches on the snowman—including a carrot nose, a scarf, and many other things pulled from his now-less-empty pockets— Logan took a step back and watched the brunette go about his work. It was nice to see his usually so tense boyfriend letting loose a little (or a lot, in this case). While he didn't necessarily understand the actor's excitement, he was willing to oblige, as long as Julian was happy.

Soon, Julian was done, and had walked back over, enveloping the taller boy in a hug. Logan smiled and hugged him back—then jumped back as a handful of cold snow was dumped down the back of his jacket. He stared at Julian, eyes narrowed, but Julian's face was a perfect mask of innocence. _Damn his acting skills._

And then the war started.

Without warning, Julian had scooped up a handful of snow and flung it at Logan. Logan wasted little time in retaliating, quickly scooping up a handful of his own and sending it hurtling at the smirking actor.

Many balls of snow were lost in that battle; and their laughter could be heard all the way at Windsor. In the end, neither knew who had won, or if anyone had truly won at all, as the boys collapsed in the snow next to each other, laughing vigorously

Logan rolled over so he was propped up on his elbows, his face above Julian's. "So. Did you enjoy your day?" he asked softly, smirking a little at the brunette below him.

He couldn't help but notice the actor's gaze dropping to his lips momentarily, before returning to his eyes. "Yeah. But it's not over yet." He said, smiling a little.

"Yes, Julian, it is. I'm tired, can we please go inside?" Logan whined, but didn't move.

"You really are a giant squid of ignorance sometimes, you know that?" Julian said, his gaze dropping to the blonde's lips again, pointedly staring there for longer this time.

Logan finally got the message, and leaned down, encasing the boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Julian smiled into the kiss, rolling them both so he was lying on top of the blonde. The actor kissed him again sweetly, then sighed as Logan's arms reached around his waist, preventing him from moving.

"I thought you were tired?" Julian teased, gazing into Logan's vivid green eyes.

"I am."

"Then shouldn't we go inside?"

"I'm perfectly comfortable right here, thank you very much."

"You'll get frostbite, or hypothermia, or something if we stay out here."

"Not with you laying on me I won't."

"Fine. Then I guess we can stay out here for a little while longer." Julian said, smiling softly, and resting his head in the crook of Logan's neck.

Logan kissed his hair softly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

A few minutes passed, and then Julian pushed himself up a little so he could look in Logan's eyes again. "Can we go now? I want hot chocolate." He said, eyes eager again.

"Not coffee?"

"It's a snow day, Lo. Everyone knows you drink hot chocolate on snow days."

"You are adorable."

"I try.".


End file.
